1. Field
One or more embodiments relate to a method of recommending broadcasting contents by using a buddy list, and a recommending apparatus therefor in a multimedia contents reproducing device.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the increase of cable broadcasting channels, the generalization of cable broadcasting, and the increase of users that enjoy watching an Internet Protocol TV (IPTV), the number of user accessible multimedia contents has rapidly increased. Thus, from among the multimedia contents, users hesitate in selecting the multimedia contents or searching the multimedia contents. In this situation, users may be recommended multimedia contents by a specific system and a service. However, a recommendation by a contact of a network of contacts of an individual may be more effective in the selection of multimedia contents than a recommendation by the specific system and the service. For example, a recommendation by a friend interested in entertainment broadcasting programs is more effective in the selection of multimedia contents than a recommendation by a TV commercial seen on the TV.
Also, recently, joining a community to obtain knowledge therefrom has become popular, thus, playing together and enjoying common interests between people has become widespread. According to this trend, a sharing of broadcasting programs by using a social network may give a user a feeling of watching broadcasting content together with others, although they are in different places, so that the sharing of broadcasting programs may form emotions and may satisfy the people sharing the same broadcasting content.